Several factors affect the overall accuracy of a gas sensor system: temperature, voltage, drift, frequency and noise are a few of the primary factors. The objective in designing gas sensor systems is to reduce or eliminate the effects of these factors on the accuracy of the gas sensor.
Typically this objective is achieved by tightening the tolerances of the electronic components employed in the detection circuit. Alternatively, a bridge circuit is used with a precision reference element.
The cost of precision components has a negative impact on the design. In addition, devices of high enough precision may not be available to meet the product requirements.